Strange Times at WWE
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Little do we know, but a lot of weird stuff happens behind the scenes at WWE... This is my take on them. Featuring; Alot of awesome wrestlers... You'll be surprised who's in this.
1. This is what you do in your spare time?

**A/N: So lately I've been having trouble updating, and coming up with ideas for stories… and a friend told me that if I get stuck to write a short one shot to unload my brain, so I can get new idea's flowing. So welcome to random one-shot land! –Will be updated frequently-**

"Cody, I'm bored!" Ted whined. Cody walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom part of His and Ted's hotel.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cody asked while buttoning up his shirt.

"I don't know… entertain me!"

Cody sighed. "Ted your 26 years old, I think you're capable of entertaining yourself; and if you're not, that's pretty pathetic." Cody walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ted asked.

"Out. Hunter and I have to plan our match." He started to open the door.

Ted got an idea. "Can I come?"

Cody starred at his tag team partner. "No." He took one step out the door.

"But why?" He whined.

"Because it's only for the leaders of the tag team." He told Ted matter-of-fact.

"But you're not the leader, Randy is." He shot back.

"Well Randy isn't here, now is he?" Cody asked Ted.

Ted sighed. "Now what?" He thought to himself.

"Ted." Cody said; Ted looked up. "Why do you see what Jeff's up to…? I'm sure he'll amuse you." Cody walked out of the room and shut the door.

Ted got off the bed, wondering where the enigma could be.

Xxx

After searching for Jeff's room for 20 minutes straight, Ted finally found it. When he went to knock on the door the wind blew it right open.

Ted took a baby step in. "Jeff?" He called. Ted heard a few mumbles, as he took a few more steps the words became clearer.

"One thousand, six hundred sixty eight, one thousand, six hundred sixty nine…." Ted took a few more steps forward and saw Jeff sitting on the floor with a tray of skittles in front of him.

"Um Jeff?" ted stepped on Jeff skittle bag. Jeff jumped kicking the tray of skittles; skittles flying everywhere.

"Damn it Ted, you scared the hell outta me." Jeff told him, taking some deep breaths.

"Oh, sorry…" Ted said shyly.

"Don't sweat it." Jeff waved his hand. "Can you just help me pick up my skittles?"

"Um… sure I guess.

-One hour later-

Ted and Jeff finally finished picking up all the skittles. Yes, _all_ of them; Jeff checked the room… twice.

Ted wiped his forehead and dumped the last of the skittles on Jeff's tray.

"Be gentle with them! There like babies!" Jeff said, catching some skittles.

"Sorry…"

Jeff sat back down on the ground and began counting the skittles again.

"One, two, three, four, five…."

Ted starred at Jeff. "Is this what you do in you spare time?"

Jeff nodded, without stopping counting the skittles.

Shawn waltzed into the room. "Hey Jeffro." He messed up Jeff's rainbow hair.

Jeff waved and still didn't stop counting.

"Hey Shawn." Ted said.

"Hola Ted." Shawn sat down right next to Jeff and began eating Jeff's Skittles.

Ted's mouth gaped. Jeff was going to be pissed…

"Shawn, what are you _doing_?" Ted asked almost in a whisper.

"Um eating skittles… duh." He threw some at Ted.

"Won't he be mad?" He pointed to Jeff.

"Puh-la-eeze." Shawn snorted. "Jeff has so many Skittles he usually loses track and eats them all. I'm just getting my share now."

Ted looked a Jeff, seriously pissed off, and then looked back at Shawn. "So you're telling me, that I lost one hour of my life helping this dumbass find his skittles?" Ted questioned.

"Don't worry Theodore; it's happened to all of us." Shawn poured more skittles into his mouth.

"Hardy you're a dead man." Ted told Jeff, getting up off the bed.

"Shit..." Jeff got up and started running. Ted sprinted after him.

Shawn shrugged. "More skittles for me!"

**A/N: I'm having fun with this!!**

**Seriously... expect A LOT of these.**


	2. Superpowers

**A/N: This is what I get for sleeping all day. Then not being able to go back to sleep when I woke up at four-thirty in the morning.**

John was reading a Bat-man comic book and decided that he wanted to be a superhero. He thought about if for awhile, and then realized that he did in fact have a super power! Since people can't see him, he had the power of invisibility!

John walked around the arena for a good 15 minutes doing the 'You can't see me' thing to various wrestlers. All of them just stared at him or walked away.

John walked over to Jeff Hardy. "Hey, hey Jeff!" The younger Hardy turned to John and stirred his coffee.

"What do you want Cena?" Jeff asked wanting to be left alone.

"You can't see me!" He moved his hand in front of his own face.

Jeff's mouth gaped. "Cena… where the fuck did you go!?" Jeff practically yelled. John stopped moving his hand and looked at Jeff.

"I have super powers." He told Jeff.

Jeff looked at John, fascinated. "Do I have super powers too?" Jeff looked at his hands.

John shrugged. "You have to find them yourself… What are you good at?"

"Well I Swanton a lot… maybe I can fly!!" Jeff got excited.

"Maybe…" John mused.

Jeff smiled then hugged the WWE champion. "Thanks John!"

"No problem buddy." John smiled and watched Jeff run out of the arena moving his arms up and down like a bird.

John smiled then shook his head. He turned around and bumped right into Undertaker, who had Kane standing right beside him. John used his 'invisibility powers' and slowly started to walk away, then began running.

Undertaker and Kane exchanged glances. "What the fuck was his problem?" Kane asked.

"I don't know Glen; these kids today are seriously screwed up." Undertaker shook his head.

Xxx

John was sitting in his locker room, bored. What was the point of having invisibility powers if you got bored of them after 45 minutes?

John sighed then picked up this month's issue of WWE magazine and began flipping through it. He got to a page about the divas and got an idea…

Xxx

John stood in the corner using his invisibility powers, while watching the diva's come into the locker room, after their showers.

Mickie screamed. "Cena what the fuck are you doing in here!?"

"_Shit…_" John thought to himself… I guess girls are immune to superpowers…

"Well Mickie, John is a _diva_." Maryse told her. She looked at John. "Why are you in here… really?"

"Um uh… YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!!" he moved his hand in front of his face faster.

Adam walked in the room. "What is with all the yelling!?" He screamed.

The diva's screamed. Adam turned to John.

"Cena, what in my creation are you doing?" he starred at him. Cena just kept moving his hand in front of his face. "Don't do that 'you can't see me' bull crap to me. John you're _not_ transparent; we can all see you."

John's hand dropped to his side. "Jeff couldn't see me!" he whined.

Adam sighed. "Jeff's an idiot." Adam began to realize something. "Was it _you_ that told Hardy that he could fly?"

John swallowed… hard.

Adam took a deep breath. "Come on John, Matt thinks it was me and I'm _not _paying for the idiot's hospital bill."

**A/N: I am a strange, strange girl…**

**And remember… expect A LOT of these… these are becoming my favorite thing.**


	3. The Racist Joke

Hunter walked over to Shawn; who was talking to Rey Mysterio and JTG with a big smile on his face.

"H-hey guys." He stuttered as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Hey man." Rey said to him.

"Hi Hunter!" Shawn waved.

"Yo!" JTG said.

"I h-have and a-awesome j-j-jok-k-ke." Hunter tried to contain his laughter.

"Oh god…" Shawn smacked his own forehead. This was either going to be racist or just dumb.

"So a black guy, a Mexican and a white guy are walking down the street." Rey and JTG nod and Shawn shakes his head. "And they find a magic genie lab and they all rub it; and of course a genie comes out." They all nod and Shawn sighs. "'You may have three wishes' the genie tells them and they all nod. So the black guy." Shawn looks at JTG and mouths "Leave... now." But JTG still remains listing to the joke. "Says, 'I wish that the white man never enslaved my people and we all still lived and Africa.' Boom his wish was done and he was back in Africa."

"I guess that's not so bad." Shawn said.

"I wasn't finished." Hunter snarled. "So anyways the genie turns to the Mexican…" Shawn looks at Rey who is still into the joke… "'And what's your wish?' the genie asks him. The Mexican guy nods then says 'I wish that there was more work in my country so we didn't have to come to America.' Boom his wish was done and all the Mexican's were back in Mexico. So then the genie turns to the white guy…"

"Oh no…" Shawn muttered.

"'What is your wish' the genie asks. 'You just made them both come true; so can I have a coke?'" Hunter started laughing.

"That's racists' man." JTG told Hunter. He shook his head then walked away.

"Yeah Hunter, not cool." Rey walked away from the two member of DX.

"Awe come on a guy that wasn't at all bad!" Hunter complained.

Shawn slapped his hand on Hunters shoulder. "Well buddy, you managed to tell a racist joke and got everyone mad at you; good job." Shawn put his thumbs up then walked away.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "No one can ever take a joke any more…" He muttered.


	4. Jeff Goes Gay

**A/N: I really don't have an explanation for this… it just came to me and both of my best friends told me to keep it so I am…**

Matt, Jeff, Jay and Adam were all sitting backstage in silence.

"So…" Jeff trailed off. "I've decided that I am going to be a homosexual."

Jay just stared at him. "Like for Halloween?" That seemed like the only logical explanation…

"No. Like gay, with a man." Jeff replied, talking with his hands.

Adam shook his head. "You can't just be a homo all of the sudden. You have to actually feel something for another man."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jeff whined stomping his feet.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, Adam you know the rule; When Jeff wakes up from his naps _he's_ the boss."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Have fun being gay Hardy."

"I will!" Jeff exclaimed. He bent down then gave Adam a kiss. Adam pushed Jeff off of him, and then spit out Jeff's saliva.

"Hardy! What the fuck?! Just because you go gay doesn't mean everyone else does!" Adam screamed wiping his mouth.

"But I already thought you were gay..." Jeff told him innocently. Adam just glared at Jeff which trigged Jay to make him laugh hysterically.

Jeff looked at everyone and his eyes started to get wet. "No one understands me!" He screamed. "I'm gunna talk to the divas!" Jeff ran out of the room.

"Matt, you have one seriously fucked up brother." Jay commented.

"Tell me about it." Matt sighed.

Xxx

Jeff told the diva's about his 'stupid friends and his stupid brother.'

"Awe its okay, Jeff." Maria hugged him.

"Yeah, you can stay with us." Mickie smiled.

"Thank-you girls." Jeff hugged both of them. Jeff cut right to the chase "How do you deal with men? I mean, they're so hard to read."

"Like what do you mean?" Maria questioned.

"Earlier," Jeff took a deep breath. "I tried to kiss Adam and he pushed me away. And all this time I thought he liked me!" Jeff's eyes started to run.

"Awe Jeff, don't take it personal! You're probably not his type." Maria told the younger Hardy.

Mickie shrugged. "Maybe he's not gay."

"Yeah that's probably it." Maria mused

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

Mickie sighed. "Adam likes woman."

"No, no. What Maria said."

"Oh, about them being hard to read?" Mickie asked, Jeff nodded. "Well men, they're like candy; you just gotta find the right flavor."

"Yeah! Jeff, you're like skittles; you're colorful, sweet and we never get sick of you." Maria told him.

"Thanks guys- well girls. I'm going on a man hunt!" Jeff walked away.

"Bye Jeff!"

"Good luck."

Maria turned to Mickie. "Do you think he's really gay?" Maria asked.

Mickie snorted "Not a chance."

"Didn't think so."

Xxx

Jeff walked back to the locker rooms

"How was your man hunt?" Jay asked not even phased by the fact that Jeff was gay.

"Awful. I couldn't find my flavor." Jeff sighed then collapsed on the couch.

"Excuse me." Adam looked at Jeff. "Did you just say _your flavor_?"

Jeff nodded "Mickie and Maria told me that men are like candy and I have to find my flavor; Maria told me I was like skittles because I'm colorful, I'm sweet and they can never get sick of me." He smiled.

"That's her oppion." Matt muttered. Jeff gave him a dirty look.

"Well what's mine?" Jay asked. Jeff thought really hard about it.

"Reese's pieces." He said.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"The yellow ones remind me of your hair and I think Reese's are awesome. Like you!" Jeff told the member of EandC.

"Well what am I?" Adam wondered.

"Sour patch kids." Jeff said without a doubt.

"Because…?" Adam trailed off.

"Your sour – Taste good- but sometimes you can be sweet." Jeff explained.

"I'm going to try and take that as a compliment." Adam said.

"Well what I am?" Matt asked. Jeff thought long and hard about it.

"Sour octopus." Adam said before anyone. They all looked at Adam.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because you're mean and fat." Adam smiled.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You guys are fags." Matt walked away.

"Speaking of which, I'm not gay anymore." Jeff told his friends. "Being gay was too hard so I wanna be a rock star now." Jeff skipped away.

"We need to find new friends Jay." Adam shook his head.

"Agreed."


	5. Ice Cream

**A/N: Coming home from the Zoo I saw my favorite ice cream place and this idea came to me.**

Matt lied on his bed, reading his favorite novel. Jeff sat on the bed beside him, twirling his hair.

"Mattie I'm hungry, I want some ice cream." Jeff whined.

"Go get some then." He looked up from his book.

"But you know that I don't like talking to the men behind the counter." Jeff leaned in closer. "They scare me." He whispered.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeff for the thousandth time, THEY WILL NOT RAPE YOU." He screamed. "You're a wrestler and you could kick their asses; so they _can't_ rape you." At this moment Jay was walking into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm just gonna go…" He pointed towards the door.

"Jay want to come get ice cream with me?" Jeff asked bouncing up and down.

Jay shook his head. "Adam just got me some."

Jeff's mouth gaped. "Awe no fair! Mattie now you _have_ to take me."

Matt sighed. "Fine go put your shoes on." He closed his book.

"YAY!" He skipped over and grabbed his converse.

"Bye Jay." They both waved as the blonde Canadian headed out of the room.

"Bye." He waved.

XxX

"Okay Jeff, where do you want to get ice cream?" Matt asked pulling out of their hotel parking lot.

Jeff thought about it. "Stone Cold!" he exclaimed.

Matt snorted. "I think you mean _Cold Stone_."

"No I'm pretty sure it's _Stone Cold_." Jeff mused.

"No you idiot. _Stone cold_ is a wrestler, you know Steve Austin? _Cold stone_ is the ice cream place." Matt explained.

"Ooh. I get it." Jeff said.

Matt nodded and looked at some signs.

"Cold stone!" Jeff yelled pointing to a sign in a plaza.

Matt pulled into the plaza then parked the car. Jeff unbuckled his seat belt then skipped into the restaurant. Matt followed.

Jeff stared at the signs. "Ooh Mattie! I want choc-chip cookie dough with Carmel, chocolate syrup and Oreos!"

Matt looked at his brother. "You can order; I can't remember all of that."

"But Matt!" Jeff cried pointing to the man behind the counter.

Matt glared at his brother. "You are ordering."

Jeff gulped. "Yes sir. " Matt and Jeff both walked up to the counter.

"May I take your order?" He asked.

Jeff nodded and took a step behind Matt. "Can I have…?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." The man asked.

"Can I have chocolate ice cream?" Jeff said really fast not wanting to talk. Jeff looked at Matt.

"With Carmel sauce, Oreos and chocolate syrup." Matt finished. Jeff smiled.

"With his order?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "And for me, I want Chocolate ice cream with Reese's."

The man nodded then got their order's ready.

"Thanks Mattie." Jeff told him.

"Don't mention it."

The guy came back with their orders and handed them the ice cream.

"Your total is 14.98." He said.

Jeff put his hand out to Matt. "Well?" he asked.

Matt sighed then gave Jeff a twenty.

"Here you go." Jeff said giving the guy the bill.

The man gave Jeff his change. "Have a nice day."

Jeff looked away from the man remembering his fears. "Thanks you too." Matt said for Jeff.

Both men walked to Matt's rental truck and got in.

Matt took a few licks of cone. "So why did you walk behind me in the store?"

"Well, look at me, I'm gorges, have a wonderful body and I'm perfect height." Jeff said biting an Oreo.

"What does that have to do with anything??" Matt asked.

"I wasn't finished." Jeff yelled. "Well you fat and short so I knew that he wouldn't rape you. And if he knew that I was with you he wouldn't rape me." Jeff stated so matter-of-fact.

Matt glared at his brother. "Thanks Jeff really." He said oozing of sarcasm.

"Anytime Mattie." Jeff smiled and finished his ice cream.

**A/N: he-he I'm so weird.**

**And by the way, the whole Stone Cold vs. Cold stone thing was actually a conversation between me and my brother... lol**


	6. Pretty Boy

**A/N: this is for my faithful reviewer Sukkassaku (if I spelled it right xD) because she wanted to see a little John Morrison in my story :)**

"Mmm, Mmm, Mmmm!" John purred. "I look so damn sexy." He up and downed his reflection in the mirror. He did a little cat walk turn type of thing and saw Jeff Hardy in the door way cracking up.

John looked down at himself and realized he was naked and shrieked; he grabbed a pair of shorts that was on his bed and covered himself.

"Jeff! When did you get here?" he questioned.

"Long enough to see you check yourself out." He giggled.

"Ha-ha laugh it up. You wish you could have this body." He slid is fingertips along his side.

Jeff took a step closer. "Yeah, I do." John's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Jeff, I thought you stopped being gay last week." Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I did. But that doesn't mean I stopped being bisexual." John took another step back and knocked over a lamp. Jeff brusted out in laughter. John looked at him.

"What? What's so funny?" Jeff just looked at him and continued to laugh. "Damn it Hardy! What's so funny?" Jeff's laughter calmed down; he took a deep breath.

"You actually thought I would go after _you_?" Jeff cracked up in giggles again.

"What do you mean?"John gave him a weird look. Jeff breathed in.

"Johnny, you're way to pretty to be a boy! I don't like pretty boys." Jeff told him honestly. John's mouth gaped in shock.

"I am _not_ a pretty boy!" he whined. Jeff nodded.

"Yes, yes you are." He smirked. John glared at him.

"Well if you're so sure why don't we ask someone?" John challenged. Jeff pointed towards the door.

"Go for it Johnny boy." John took a few steps and realized he was naked.

"Jeff turned around." He sighed. Jeff looked at him weird.

"Why?" Jeff was on John's last good nerve.

"Just turn the fuck around!" he screamed. Jeff's eyes bugged out in shock of John's rage. Jeff just turned around.

John picked up some boxers and slid them on over his prefect legs. He took some jeans, slid them on over the boxers and buttoned them. He grabbed a long sleeve black shirt and pulled it on. He buttoned it half way reveling some of his chiseled abs. "I'm ready." He told the younger Hardy. Jeff nodded.

Xxx

John and Jeff walked around for awhile looking for some wrestlers. Jeff saw his good friend Hunter and pointed to him.

"Ask him." John nodded and walked over to Hunter.

"Hey Hunter me and Jeff are having a poll. Do you think I'm a pretty boy?" Hunter looked at John then looked at Jeff; he looked back at John and started laughing hysterically,

"Y-you don't t-think that you're a pr-pretty boy?" Hunter asked. John nodded.

"I know that I am not a pretty boy." Hunter started laughing hysterically again. "What?" John asked. Hunter slapped his hand on John's shoulder.

"Johnny boy, you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Hunter and Jeff started laughing again. John glared at them.

"Fine!" he yelled. John quickly looked around and saw C.M. Punk. John walked over and smiled. He tapped John on the shoulder. "Hey Phil do you think I'm a pretty boy?" Phil smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, to be honest." John frowned. "Awe don't take it personal; some guys like pretty boys." Phil winked. John's eyes widened.

"You think that I'm... I'm... GAY?" He screamed. Phil just giggled. "EW!" John yelled running through the halls of the hotel. Jeff smiled and walked over to Phil. He slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Philly-cheese steak." Jeff told him. Phil put his arm on Jeff's shoulder and continued to laugh.

"Anytime Jeffro, anytime."

**A/N: honestly something must be wrong with me. I LOVE THESE! Up next will be a special story… Cryme Tyme goes to the zoo…**


	7. How it all began

**A/N: THIS COULD 'T WAIT ANY LONGER!! I NEED TO GET IT OUT THERE!!!!**

_Have you ever wondered what all started John Cena's and Randy Orton's rivalry? Why all that has happened between them, really has happened? I mean I sure have… but then I found out this…._

_2005_

John smelled the air. His first night on Monday Night RAW and he already made and impact. Between being on Chris Jericho's highlight reel and helping him beat the holy hell out of both Jay and Tomko tonight was a pretty good night.

"Hey, Cena!" Adam Copeland called. He walked over and shook John's hand. "It's a real pleasure to have you here man."

"And it's a real pleasure to be here Adam."

Adam smiled. "Yeah me and Randy wanted to officially welcome you to the RAW roster." John gave Adam a weird look.

"Um…?" He said.

"Now Orton!" Adam screamed. The next thing he knew, his pants were around his ankles, reveling his man-thong. Everyone on Raw surrounded him, pointing a laughing. John's eyes started to get wet.

"You... You pantzed me…."

"We sure did!" Adam said giving Randy Orton a high five

"Nerd!" Randy screamed pointing to John, making everyone laugh harder.

"Raaanddy!" John cried, pulling his pants back up. John got up and started walking away screaming. "You will pay for this Orton! Someday, somehow… You will pay for this!"

_And that's my story. Exactly how it happened… well in my mind frame anyways hahaha._

**A/N: You see how strange I am… well I'm trying to decide what II should write about next… I'll put up a poll and you guys can vote…**


	8. That's what it means?

**A/N: there was no way that this was leaving my mind. It's coming out now!**

"We're back and we're still whack?" Hunter thought about it. "Nah that's gay." He erased that from the paper and kicked back in his chair. He starred at the ceiling trying to think.

"Damn. I still cannot believe that we can't think of a good return catch-phrase…" Shawn stated.

Hunter nodded. "I know, this is so hard." He scratched his head. "Ya think we should just stick with our old catch-phrase?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah, we can use it later. But now we have to come back with something snappy; like, like." The imaginary light bulb appeared above Shawn's head. "I got it!"

"What?" Hunter shot up.

Shawn smiled. "Trust me okay?"

"Um…?" Hunter started.

"Just trust me." Shawn got up and walked to the door. Hunter followed.

_XxX_

"Are you ready?" The fans all stood up and screamed at the top of their lungs. D Generation X ran out. Shawn dancing away to their theme song.

"DX? What the hell are you doing here?" Vince McMahon screamed.

Shawn picked up a microphone and scratched his cheek. "Well Vince. Hunter and I... well…"

"We wanted to know if you were ready!" Hunter finished.

"No, no, no." He looked at his tag team partner. "Just no. We wanted to tell you that."

Triple H just starred at Shawn. "THAT WE ARE HERE AND WE ARE QUEER! So get use to it." Shawn smiled at his smartness.

Vince laughed… Triple H continued to stare, his mouth gaped.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"_Queer?_" Hunter repeated. "Shawn we're not _gay_!"

Shawn's eyes widened. "That's what queer means?"

Hunter nodded.

"Oh I thought it meant... well." He shurgged "Well if you're not down with that we got two words for ya!" He shot up the microphone and the crowd screamed

"Suck it!"

**A/N: My mind is so simple. I just might write five more tomorrow ha-ha**


	9. Violent Computers

**A/N: this whole concept of this story started when I was talking to my friend Natalie. The other day I was thinking about what we were talking about and this idea just popped into my head and this idea couldn't be wasted. Enjoy!**

_Click! Click! Click!_

Was all Jeff heard echoing from Shawn and Hunter's room. Jeff walked in and saw Shawn sitting on his bed, candy wrappers and coffee cups surrounding him. He looked like he had been there for days. He was just glaring at a computer screen.

"Shawn?" Jeff asked. Shawn looked up, his eyes were blood shot, he had stubble growing from his face and he was gripping his hair. Jeff shook his head. "Shawn… were you watching what I think you were watching…?"

Shawn processed this in his mind then gave Jeff a disgusted face. "EWW! Why would you even ask that?" Jeff shrugged. "I'm on my user not Hunter's."

Jeff giggled. "So what are you doing?" He walked over and sat on Hunter's bed.

Shawn rubbed his face then looked back at Jeff. "Rebecca sent me this damn webcam thingy so I could talk to her and my kids and so Hunter could talk to his when we're on the road and I have no idea how to hook it up!" Shawn breathed in, frustrated.

"That's cool I guess." Jeff looked up at the ceiling. "Do you want me to help you?"

"_Jeff's a kid_." He thought. "_He might know how to use it_…" Shawn nodded and Jeff walked over. He looked through Shawn's hair and looked at the screen. "You must plug in the cord to start webcam installation." He read out loud. Jeff smiled then grabbed the cord. He plugged it into the side of the computer. And when he did a violent sounding. _DENT_! Came from the computer. Jeff gasped and jumped behind Hunter's bed for cover. Shawn sat on his bed still, laptop in lap and starred at Jeff.

"What in the blue hell are you doing?" Shawn asked almost laughing out loud.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Jeff asked, Shawn continued to stare. "That is clearly a violent computer you _must_ get away from it now… before it kills you!"

Shawn's jaw dropped. He looked at the computer then back at Jeff. He screamed and threw it on the bed. Then ran behind Hunter's bed and hid with Jeff.

"What do we do?" Shawn whispered.

Jeff thought about it. "Where does Hunter keep his sledge hammers?"

Shawn snorted. "Under the bed duh." He reached under and pulled out two, one for him and one for Jeff.

"May I ask why he needs two?" Jeff looked at the sledgehammer in his hands.

Shawn nodded slowly. "Ever since he saw the move _It,_ he is convinced that a clown is coming to get him." He took a deep breath. "And I quote. '_When that thing comes to get us we'll both be ready to kick some mother fucking clown ass!_'"

Jeff just stared at him. "You're joking… right?" Shawn shook his head. "Well anyways when I saw go me and you are going to destroy that mother fucking violent computer." Shawn nodded. "One, two, three, go!!!" Both men ran over to the computer. Jeff threw it up in the air and hit it with the sledge hammer like a baseball player. Shawn ran over to the computer and kicked it. Then he hit it with the sledgehammer so hardly that both the computer and the sledgehammer broke into two pieces. Shawn picked up the sledge hammer pieces and threw them. The hit against Jeff's sledge and it broke. Jeff dropped it then picked up two knifes. He handed one to Shawn and they both ripped apart the computer screen with the knifes. When the knifes got dull they threw them at the wall and punched the computer until their hands bled. Shawn picked up the computer then walked towards the window. Jeff followed then unlatched the window.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Matt asked, walking into the room with Hunter. Their arms filled with groceries.

Jeff's mouth gaped. He looked at his friend then back at his brother. "It was all Shawn's idea!" He pointed at the heart break kid.

"I feel betrayed!" He gaped. "This was all his idea!"

"His idea to do what?" Hunter asked, taking another step into the room. He looked around and saw his computer broken. He started to get mad. "What did you fucktards do to my computer?"

Shawn and Jeff glanced at each other. Shawn took a step closer. "Now Hunter remember that I helped pay for it and… IT WAS ALL JEFF'S IDEA!" Shawn covered his mouth and Jeff glared at him.

Hunter looked around again and saw his sledgehammer's broken on the floor. He grinded his teeth and started to breath heavily. "You broke my sledge hammers?" He screamed. "How the fuck am I going to kill that fucking clown!?" Shawn and Jeff looked at each other then ran like hell.

Matt put his hand on Hunter shoulder. "Now you see why I don't like to leave them alone and why Jeff is not allowed to have a computer anymore. And clowns…?"

"I'll tell you later." Hunter held his sledge in his hands wanting to badly to hit Jeff and Shawn with it.

**A/N: The whole violent computers thing was a conversation between me and my friend ha-ha**

**Review :)**


	10. Unexpected secret

**A/N:… Um yeah. This was just kind of something I cooked up. I wanted a new chapter and here it is!!**

John sighed, his workout routine was way to short today; now he was going to have to hang out with Randy… ugh. He jogged up two flights of stairs then made a left.

"Hey." He said to Adam who was passing by. Adam waved and continued walking. John walked by three more doors, then looked up at the door; Room 269. He was here. John stuck his hand in his right pocket, checking if he had his key. Wasn't in there; He checked the left. Wasn't in there either; He checked both the backs and nothing. "Damn it." He said under his breath. He knocked on the door. "Randy!" He called. "Open the door."

"…" No reply.

"Randy!" He called.

"…"

"RANDY ORTON!" He screamed.

"…" Still nothing. John sighed and kicked the door. He put his ear up to the door to check if anyone was in there. He heard a few muffled whispers and got really mad.

"RANDELL KEITH ORTON, IF YOU ARE IN THERE OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW; BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN." He continuously punched the door. DX walked by and Triple H snorted.

"Looks like your calm." Shawn grinned.

John glared at him. "Shut up." He turned back to the door and continued to bang.

"Cool it Cena." Hunter said. "What's got your man thong up in a bunch?"

"Hunter just shut up! That was a long time ago and I got over that!" He paused and took a deep breath. "Randy will not open up the door."

"Wow." He looked at Shawn. "Let me try." Hunter took two steps over and knocked on the door. "Randy, you okay in there?"

"…"

Hunter and John exchanged glances. "Room service!!" Hunter said in a girly voice.

"House keeping!" Shawn said.

"You like me fluff pillow?" Hunter asked.

"…"

"Damn it!" Hunter said. His jaw dropped and he turned back to the door. "Randy, I know what your doing in there! It's not healthy, you're going to lose and eye!"

"…" Hunter knew if Randy was in there he would have said something.

"John I don't know. Maybe Orton isn't in there. If he was he would have yelled at me by now." Hunter said.

John nodded in agreement. "That is true." He paused. "Wait, what the fuck are we going to?"

Shawn grinned. "I know what to do." Hunter and John exchanged glances as Shawn walked over to the door. Shawn took a little bobby-pin out of his pocket and stuck it in the door. He turned it back and forth a few times then grinned. "I think I got it." He kicked the door. When they looked in, they saw Randy sitting on the floor with stuffed animals surrounding him. With tea cups, plates, silver wear and even food.

John's jaw dropped. "Randy.. what in the hell…?"

Randy gasped. "How the fuck did you get it?" He looked around at all of his stuffed animals and quickly began stuffing them underneath his bed. Hunter and Shawn looked at each other then began laughing hysterically.

"That is the gayest thing that I have ever seen!!" Hunter said, still laughing.

Randy's face went bright red, with embarrassment and angry filling him. "I hate you guys!"

"Well we love you fag boy!" Shawn laughed.

Randy glared at them all. "At least I don't go around and tell wrestlers to 'suck it'!"

Hunter looked at him, trying not to laugh. "Why ask wrestlers, w-wh-when you've got your stuffed animals." Both members of DX and John began laughing even harder.

Randy got up off the floor and pushed them out of his way, cursing under his breath. He walked by Legacy and Ted and Cody exchanged glances. They walked over to DX.

"What's wrong with Randy?" Cody asked.

Shawn smiled and put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "A lot son, A LOT."


	11. Christmas Eve!

**A/N: So I've decided that I'm gonna take Christmas requests... if you want one PM me. This story is for my friend Hannah... I thought it was strange enough to be in this story... has OC's :)**

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!" Hannah sang.

Jeff looked at her. "What are chestnuts and why the fuck would you roast them.. on a fire?" She shrugged.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" Julia sang next.

Hunter huffed. "This Jack Frost sounds like a real perv. I mean he fucking nips on your nose!"

Julia rolled her eyes. "Have I ever told you how disgusting you are?"

Hunter thought about that. "Um, everyday since we met?"

She smiled. "Exactly."

"And I, saw Matt kissing Santa Claus!" Shawn walked into the house singing. "Underneath the mistletoe last night!"

"What a laugh it would have been if Jeff had only seen Matty kissing Santa Claus last night!" Adam sang with him.

Jeff gasped. "Mattie! Your having a secret relationship with Santa!" He paused. "Is that why you told me he.. he wasn't _real_?"

Matt glared at Adam and Shawn. "No Jeff, I am not having... yeah with Santa. Shawn and Adam are just huge fagots and have to make fun of me to make them feel better about themselves."

"Wow Matt, you are right in the ball park there." Hunter commented.

Shawn sighed. "Lighten up! Both of you! Its Christmas! Hallelujah! Praise the lord! Santa is coming tonight!"

"SAAAAANNNTAAA!" Julia and Hannah screamed at the top of their lungs.

"I, I know him." Jeff re-quoted Elf.

Hunter smiled. "When are we going to open presents? I mean, if I get one early, I'll be in a better mood."

Shawn just looked at him. "No Hunter. You can only open a pair of PJ's on Christmas Eve, then you get all of your presents tomorrow." He paused. "Its Christmas law. Duh."

Adam smacked him. "Yeah you huge retard! Its Christmas law!"

Hunter rubbed his arms. "That was mean."

"Yeah Adam!" Jeff said. "If your not nice Santa wont get you jack shit."

Hannah gasped. "Jeff said a swear word! He's gonna get coal!"

Jeff covered his mouth. "Uh-oh! Uh-oh! What do I do?!"

Julia smiled. "There is only one way to do this." She turned on Hannah. "We must wash his mouth out with soap!"

"Right." Hannah nodded. They each took one of Jeff's legs and dragged him to the bathroom. Right then Randy and Jay walked in.

"What was that-" Randy got cut off.

Jay sighed and put his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Kid, after awhile you'll get use to this."

Randy nodded, not know what else to do. "I'm sure I will Jay, I'm sure I will."

**xxxxxx**

"Cookies almost ready?" Randy called to the kitchen, were Shawn, Julia and Jeff were making cookies.

"Yep!" Hannah walked into the living room and sat in between Randy and Matt. "What did you guys asked for Christmas?"

"Oh!" Hunter called. "Wanna know what I asked for?" Hannah nodded. "I asked for a pony and a RACECAR, RACECAR,RACECAR!"

Hannah gasped. "Jealous! Why didn't I think of that?" She turned to Randy. "What did you ask for?"

"Um, I asked clothes, an IPod and some CD's."

"Cool, Cool, Cool." Hannah replied.

"Pfft. That is so boring! Why didn't you ask for something cool like me and Adam did?!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Well what did you two_ awesome_ people ask for?"

Adam and Jay smiled. "Well," They both said.

"Jay asked for Rockband."

"Adam asked for a Slap Chop."

"Jay asked for an Easy Bake Oven."

"Adam asked for C.O.D 4."

"And we both asked for two ferrets, a light gray one that we're gonna name Butters, and a black and white one that were gonna name Oreo!"

Hannah smiled. "I hope that both of you boys were good so you can get your presents."

Adam and Jay both smiled. "We were!"

"Okay Matt, what did you ask for?"

Matt thought about it. "For Jeff to get everything he wants, a bag of Skittles, some hats and I really want an old school action figure of me. And I don't really know what else."

"Who wants eggnog?!" Julia asked.

"Me!" Everyone said.

She smiled. "Good." She grabbed five cups and poured eggnog into them and handed them to each of them.

"When are the cookies gonna be ready?" Hunter asked.

"Why because your a fat pig and need to eat everything?" Julia asked.

"Why because your a fat pig and need to eat everything?" He mimicked her.

"Happy Christmas!" Carlito screamed, walking in the door.

"Speaking of fat pigs." Matt whispered. Hannah hit him.

"Your one to talk." She said.

"Hey Carlie!" Julia got off the couch and gave him a big hug. "Want some eggnog?" He nodded and she got him some.

"Its bad out there." Carlito told them all.

Hunter looked out the window. "Yeah it sure looks like it." He paused. "Who wants to play in the snow?"

"Me!" Shawn, Jeff, Hannah, Julia, Adam and Jay all said.

Hunter smiled. "Okay. We should."

"Ew, I don't want to. "Matt said.

"Yeah," Randy said. "I have to agree with Fatty over here, its gonna be bad."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Santa has to fucking ride a sleigh all over the earth in one damn night. Does he complain? NO!"

"Fine." The both sighed.

-One hour later-

Everyone was all dressed in there snow gear, ready to play in the cold.

Hunter was the first to run out side and jump in the snow. Hannah copied him.

"Holy mother!" She gasped. "Its cold."

"Told you so!" Randy gloated, then received a snow ball to the face.

"No complaining! Its Christmas eve!" Julia said, pushing Randy into the snow.

"Thanks so much." He paused. "Time for some pay back!"He grabbed both of her legs and she face planted into the snow.

"Haha! Julia got-" Jay pushed Adam into the now. "Jay, I hate you." He spit snow out of his mouth.

"Yeah, now you'll hate me more." Jay jumped on Adam. "C'mon reindeer! Fly! Fly!"

Carlito and Matt started laughing hysterically.

Shawn threw snowballs at both of them. "Do something! Don't just stand there!"

Matt looked at Carlito and they both nodded and tackled Shawn to the ground.

"Awe!" Jeff whined. "No one wants to play with me!"

Julia and Hannah smiled, then tackled them him to the ground, snow hit Jays face. He frowned then threw snow back at them then ended up hitting Randy.

"Shit." He whispered. Randy wiped the snow off of his face as Jay tried to creep away. "Jay Reso, you're a dead man!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Shawn said. "Don't fight be happy."

Randy smiled. "I will be.. RIGHT AFTER THIS!" He chucked a snow ball at Jay, he ducked and it hit Shawn in the face.

He slowly wiped it off of his face as Hunter laughed. "Shawn? Is this a happy Christmas?"

Shawn got really mad and started a huge snow ball fight.

About twenty mintues later Chris Jericho and Big Show walked by.

Shawn chucked a snow ball then accidentally hit Chris.

"Sorry Chris! My bad."

Chris wiped it off of his face. "Parasite." He screamed, throwing a snowball at Shawn, joining the snow ball fight.

After awhile, Everyone got bored.

"Now what?" Hannah asked.

"Sleep, so Santa can come duh."

"True that." Everyone got up -Including Chris who decided to have Christmas with them although Big Show left.- and went to bed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy part numero uno. The second part will be up tomorrow!**


	12. The Formation of the Wonder Wrestlers

**A/N: Holy shot, I just realized how long its been since I've added more... well its time for an update. Review.**

"Wonder pets! Wonder pets! We're on our way. To help a friend and save the day!" Jeff stopped singing as Matt gave him a dirty look. "What?" Jeff put his arms down.

"Jeff, you're thirty-two years old; Why are you singing the Wonder Pets theme song..." He looked over at the TV "More importantly... why in the hell are you watching the show?"

Jeff crossed his arms and pouted on the blue hotel bed. "Cuz I can Mattie; do _you_ have a problem?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're a strange person."

Jeff ignored him and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" Matt asked, looking up from his book.

"Out." He opened the door.

"Alright. Be back in a bit."

"Uh-huh." Jeff replied, not listening.

xxxx

Jeff was walking along a quite street, listening to his iPod. "Stephen! Why won't you call me? I'm sitting here waiting! Why won't you call me?" Jeff sang.

"Help!" Jeff heard someone say. He took his ear buds out of his ear and say an elderly woman. "Young man will you help me?" She asked Jeff.

"Sure. What's wrong?" He said.

"Well," She sighed. "My cat Mr. Whiskers got stuck up in the tree and I can't get him down."

Jeff gasped. "Oh no! A cat in a tree? I'LL SAVE YOU MR. WHISKERS!" Jeff ran to the tree and climbed as fast as he could. He fell a few times then finally reached the cat. "Come here kitty, kitty." The cat narrowed its eyes and hissed at Jeff.

Jeff gaped. "Oh its on." He quickly reached for the cat again and nearly fell outta the tree. "Come here you little fucker!" He took one like grab and caught the cat. He smirked then jumped out of the tree.

"Here you are ma'am." He handed the lady her cat.

"Thank-you so much young man." She reached into her pocket and then handed Jeff some skittles. "I don't have any money... is that okay."

Jeff gaped then nodded. "Its better than okay! Its Skittles!"

The lady smiled. "Have a good day son." She walked back into her house.

"Wow Jeff!" Jay came running up to the Enigma. "That was awesome!"

Jeff smiled then nodded. "It felt great to be a hero. Plus I got skittles as a reward!"

"Awesome dude!" He and Jay high-fived each other.

The imaginary light bulb appeared over Jeff's head. "I got an awesome idea!"

"What?" Jay asked, trying to catch up to Jeff who was walking way ahead of him.

"Well.." He smiled. "We could be the wonder wrestlers."

Jay gaped. "That idea.... reeks of all the awesomeness in the whole wide world."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah it does."

"Wait," Jay paused. "If we're going to be the wonder wrestlers... don't we need one more person... ya know.. like wonder pets?"

"Yeah, you're right." He paused. "We need a third amigo..."

xxx

Jeff and Jay walked around for awhile before stumbling upon the Heart Break Kid.

"Shawn!" Jeff screamed.

"Ah! God Jeff." He breathed in. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Shawn leaned against the wall. "What are you guys up too? Any shenanigans?"

Jay nodded. "_Of course_. When don't we?"

Shawn nodded. "True."

"Me and Jay we're wondering... if you wanted to be apart of our group?"

"And what kind of group would this be... If it has anything to do with zombies, spiders or chefs count me out."

Jeff and Jay exchanged glances. "No," Jeff scoffed. "It doesn't have any of those things. It's going to be like a superhero alliance."

Shawn gaped. "No shit? Dude! I've always wanted to be a super hero! Super Shawn to the rescue!"

Jeff smiled. "Now that we've got our team. Time to save the world!"

**A/N: This is just the beginning. There will be a lot more wonder wrestlers in strange times at wwe's future...**


	13. The Wonder Wrestlers Must Go Down

**A/N: Well I think this is in need of a part two. Review!**

"This is bad. This is very bad." Adam kept repeating, pacing back and forth. "They have to be together… Jay wouldn't have been gone this long if he was by himself. He would have gotten bored."

Hunter nodded. "Same with Shawn; he has to be with Jay."

"And Jeff." Matt spoke up, looking at the two. Matt's eyes grew huge "Oh God. Please tell me they haven't bought Itchweeed to Vince again!" Matt reached for the phone. He began dialing Vince's number but then he heard the door close. He, Adam and Hunter looked over and in came Jeff, Jay and Shawn.

"What in the hell…" Hunter started. The three were wearing a full body suit of spandex with two w's in the middle of them. Shawn's was wearing a blue on with a black mask that only covered the area around his eyes, and a black cape. Jay had a golden outfit and with a Captain Charisma mask. And Jeff had a purple outfit with face paint on his face instead of a mask.

Jeff grinned. "We're the wonder wrestlers." Matt, Adam and Hunter all exchanged glances then began laughing hysterically. Jeff frowned. "What's so funny?"

Matt contained his laughter to say: "You're kidding me right?"

"We are not kidding you Matthew. Sometimes other wrestler's need saving, and we will be here to help them." Shawn replied bitterly.

Hunter sighed and looked at Adam and Matt. "Guys… I think they're serious about this."

Adam walked over and rested his hand on Jay's shoulder. "Buddy, I thought you gave up on doing stupid things without me…"

Jay glared at Adam's hand them wiped it off of his shoulder. "You know what Addy? I think this is a great idea. And if you don't wanna join us to bad."

Adam was a bit taken back by that. Jay _never_ used to talk back to Adam. "Jason Reso! You better take that back and do something stupid with me right now." Adam demanded.

Jay crossed his arms. "No. I want to play with Jeff and Shawn. They're fun, _unlike you_." Adam smacked Jay. Jay held his cheek and glared at Adam. "You're just jealous because they're better friends." Jay turned to Shawn and Jeff. "Lets go guys and save the world."

"Yeah. I don't wanna be around meanies." Jeff poked his tongue out at Adam and the three left the room. Adam just stood there, still not believing what had just happened.

Adam turned his head slowly and looked at Matt. "Matt." He paused. "Your brother just took my best friend away from me… again." He looked down at the floor.

Hunter's gaze still never left where Shawn was standing. "Well I thank your brother… Shawn looked great." Matt and Adam just starred at Hunter. Hunter starred back at them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What did you just say?" Matt asked.

"Um, I –uh- said your brother's group needs to go down." He said quickly.

Adam and Matt exchanged glances. "That's what I thought you said…"

"Okay." Adam smashed his fist into the table. "We need to take this _Wonder Wrestlers_ group down."

"Agreed." Both Matt and Hunter said at the same time.

**A/N: Oh god… what will happen next?**


	14. The Game Is In

**A/N: My mood isn't the best so I think a Strange Times at WWE update will make my mood better. Review.**

Over the Wonder Wrestlers were well… _ruining everything_.

"C'mon Matt. It's been two weeks you had to have thought of something!" Adam complained rubbing his temples. He didn't know how much longer he could go dealing with these 'Wonder Wrestlers'.

Matt looked up from the paper he was scribbling something down on and glared at Adam. "I'm trying. Every single idea you two keep shooting down."

"Honestly, I don't see how those three idiots have caused any harm." Hunter told the both of them. Adam and Matt looked at each other then starred holes through Hunter.

"Hunter are you stupid?" Adam questioned. "They have done _too much_."

Hunter slapped his hand on his thighs and switched his eyes between the two. "Name _one_ thing."

"Well." Adam and Matt breathed in before continuing.

"Crashing Mickie's car."

"They were trying to save a cat!" Hunter said in their defense.

"That was _already dead_." Matt finished.

"Stole Eve's divas championship belt."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "They gave it to Kelly so she'd know what it felt like to be champion."

"They lost the belt before they gave it to her." Adam remembered.

"They stole Randy's wrestling underwear to give to the fans… to save them from 'Randy's horrible wrestling'"

Hunter exploded into laughter. "That was so funny though."

"Not for straight men like us." Adam said under his breath.

Hunter switched his eyes to look at Adam. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Adam shook his head. Hunter continued to stare the Rated R Superstar. "Now guys we have to come up with a name for our alliance."

Matt nodded. "Yes. Every good evil alliance has a great name."

Hunter chuckled. "You guys have fun. I have a match against Sheamus to prepare for." He got up and headed over to the door.

"Be careful of the Wonder Wrestlers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hunter waved his hand before leaving.

Xxx

The Wonder Wrestlers were backstage in their locker room watching Raw. "This is boring. Nobody seems to need saving tonight." Jay complained.

"Don't worry Jay. A situation will come up, just give it sometime." And just as Jeff said that the three looked at the TV and saw Triple H going at it with Sheamus.

"Oh my gosh! We have to save Sheamus! Hunter will kill him with that sledge hammer!" Jay exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"To the ring." Shawn starred at Jeff and Jay.

"Guys I don't know… I mean the other stuff was awesome but Hunter getting mad… this might not be worth it…" He looked at the floor.

Jeff put his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "He'll forgive us buddy… we are trying to save a life."

Shawn smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right. TO THE RING."

Shawn, Jeff and Jay grabbed random items along the way. Jay grabbed a broomstick, Shawn grabbed a trashcan and Jeff grabbed his famous weed whacker and they headed to the ring. The three of them stopped Hunter from even coming in contact with Sheamus and beat the hell out of him.

Jay began continuously bashing Hunter's abdomen with the broomstick and Shawn smashed Hunter's face with a trash can and Jeff pretty much just threw the weed whacker at Hunter. While this was going on Sheamus was outside of the ring laughing hysterically.

The evil side of Hunter exploded from within and came to life. He punched Jay out, pushed Shawn –not wanting to hurt his best friend too badly- kicked Jeff in the gut then pedigreed him right into the center of the mat. He breathed in heavily then looked around at the three of them. Shawn and Jay backed away and watched a very angry Hunter leave the ring.

He walked angry pushing every wrestler he saw out of his way. He made his way to Matt's locker room and exploded into the room. "DID YOU JUST—"

Adam and Matt nodded. "We did."

"Do you want to join us now?" Adam asked.

Hunter nodded and grinned sadistically. "Oh yeah. The wonder wrestlers are _going down_."

**A/N: As you can see I'm clearly trying to drag this out. I'm having too much fun with this… Maybe one more chapter of the Wonder Wrestlers… then other randomness.**


	15. We Hate The Wonder Wrestlers Alliance

**A/N: Yeah, this story just slipped my mind. Forgive me! Review if you still love me!**

"So you have the plan?" Matt whispered.

"We got it." Adam and Hunter said at different times.

"Good." Matt nodded. "The we hate the wonder wrestlers alliance... alliance is in power!"

"You know what Hunter? It does sound better with two alliances in it." Adam commented.

Hunter grinned and nodded. "I know right?"

Matt just starred at the two. "Shut up. We gotta go find those Wonder Wrestlers."

{xxx}

"We like to party, and I'm Jeff Hardy! La, la, la, la, la ,lala!" Jeff sang. He was happy he had saved someone all by himself. He was looking for Jay and Shawn. "Were did they go?" Jeff whispered, looking around their usual hang out spot. Jeff looked up at his tree and saw a note pinned to it. He ripped it off the tree then rubbed the place where it had been pinned. "I'm sorry tree, some people in this world are just assholes.

_Mighty Man Jeff,_

_We have your friends in our secret lair, if you want them you must come to the basement of the hotel at 4:00 no later no eailer and you must give up the Wonder Wrestlers once and for all._

_-W.W.A...A._

Jeff fell not his knees, clenched the note, looked up to the sky, and screamed "NO!" at the top of his lungs. He got back up and looked at his watch it was 3:47, he needed to get the hotel soon... He saw Phil and grabbed his car keys from his back pocket and stole his rental car. He drove recklessly to the hotel and parked violently, making himself nearly crash through the windshield. He stopped the car and sprinted down to the basement. It was dark, scary and creepy down their. Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw a spider and nearly turned back... but then he remembered why he was there. Jeff bravely continued on through the creepy basement until he got to a door. He opened it and poked his head inside and saw Jay and Shawn tied up. Jeff gasped.

"Come in Jeff." A voice said, Jeff gulped then walked into the room.

"Can I have my friends back... Mr. Voice?"

Hunter nearly busted out laughing hysterically at that, he put his mouth back to the voice changer. "You can have your friends back after you promise to relinquish the Wonder Wrestlers."

"I promise! Just please let me have my friends back! I'll do anything?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" Hunter thought about all of the things he could make Jeff do.

Matt hit Hunter. "Don't make him do anything!" He whispered.

"Oh come on Mattie, they coasted me so much." Hunter whispered back angrily.

"Yeah Matt, come on this is our one chance to get back at Jeffro." Adam whispered.

"Fine." Matt hissed quietly. "Just nothing too bad."

Hunter and Adam grinned. Hunter picked up the voice changer. "Well Jeff, I want you to go around and tell everyone your a dumb asshole and you have a small penis, then show them it."

"Okay! That's no big deal a lot of people have seen my cock before."

"WHAT?" Matt stood up and exploded. "JEFFERY NERO! WHO HAS SEEN YOUR COCK."

Jeff giggled, then his expression became serios. "Mattie! What are you doing here?"

Matt opened his mouth to say something but Hunter pulled him back down. "That was a figment of your imagination. Oh yeah... don't show anyone your cock any more..."

"Okay. " Jeff smiled.

"Who has seen your cock...?"

"Adam, Jay, Shawn, Hunter, Mattie, Phil, the Divas, Ted, AJ, um... there was more but I don't remember..."

"Um Okay." Hunter put the voice changer down. "Why have so many people seen Jeff's cock."

Matt shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm pissed... can we finish this up?"

"Okay Jeff, you may untie your friends and leave."

"Kay!" Jeff skipped over to Shawn and Jay and untied both of them. "You guys okay?"

"Uh-huh." They both hummed.

"Who took you guys?"

"I don't know..." Shawn lied.

"Neither do I." Jay shrugged.

"Well that sucks." Jeff told them. The started to walk out of the basement.

"Jeff, why have so many people seen your cock...?" Shawn asked, knowing that the others would want to know.

Jeff shrugged. "Somethings are better left unanswered."

**A/N: I wish I was one of those people.**


	16. Shawn's Song

**A/N: I thought of 90's Shawn when I heard this song… Review!**

Adam, Shawn, Randy, Hunter, Matt, Jeff and Justin were all sitting in a bar, drinking beer after RAW.

"Shawn, you need to come back." Adam said after taking a sip of his martini.

Shawn nodded. "Maybe I would if you didn't buy such queer drinks."

Adam gave him a glare. "Maybe I wouldn't buy such queer drinks if you would come back." He retorted.

"I don't think martinis are queer." Justin said, coming between the two legendary wrestlers. "They're good actually." Justin looked down when he saw the glares he was receiving from the other wrestlers.

"Okay, who invited young 'I like to ruin all the fun'?" Randy asked… he hated these gay NXT people enough. But having to hang out with one was just unreasonable.

Matt looked down. "Vince told me I had to bring him everywhere with me…"

Hunter and Randy growled. "So Vince told me to stop fucking his daughter… and we're about to have our third kid." Hunter grinned at himself.

"Yeah, and Vince told me to stay away from his family… and I didn't." That commented received a glare from Hunter to Randy…

"Suck my dick Orton." Hunter hissed, then took a sip of his Budlight.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever Trevor."

"What are you five?" Matt asked.

"Have you seen your brother Hardy?" Randy pointed at the other Hardy, then everyone else looked at him. He had action figures on the table, making them fight… with sound effects.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Matt buried his face into his hands… Jeff was just something else. "Um… Jeff, what are you doing over there?..."

Jeff looked up from his toys and looked at all the faces that were staring at him. "Playing with my toys…" He whispered. "Can you guys not stare at me…? Its distracting." They all looked away then Jeff went back to play with his toys. "TAKE THAT AJ STYLES!" He screamed smashing his own TNA action figure into an AJ styles one… he continuously beat them together.

Matt groaned. "I need another drink." He got up and walked over to the bar.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Mickey's Bar and Pub!" The guys all turned around to where the stage was located and saw a blond, fair skinned woman on stage holding a microphone. "Now that our band has left, we have gotten a karaoke machine! So feel free to come up at any time and sing!" She announced with a smile, then got off stage. The boys all turned back around.

"Hey Jeff." Adam said. Jeff looked up from his toys again. "Why don't you get up there and sing some of your _amazing_ Peroxwhy?gen songs?" Adam and Randy then laughed together, then shared a high five.

"Yeah, why don't you guys get up there and go fuck yourselves." Jeff hissed before flipping them off. "I'm going over to the bar with Matt." He got up dramatically then searched for his brother, leaving Justin. Justin just looked around awkwardly… He stood up and starred at them.

"Go on. Chase after them." Justin started to walked away. "GO!" Hunter screamed. Justin ran away from them. The rest of the guys shared a quick laugh.

"Hey Sexy boy, why don't you go share a quick song with the bar?" Hunter asked, looking at Shawn over his drink.

Shawn nodded, obviously taking a liking to the idea. "You know what Hunt? I will." Shawn stood up then walked over to the stage. Shawn looked over at a guy, tuning a guitar. "Hey, can I use that." The guy nodded then handed Shawn the guitar.

He walked up on stage and sat down on the stool in front of the microphone. He coughed onto it, making everyone turn to look at him. "This is a little song… that I like to say was the theme song of my old life… it's the Bartender Song by Rehab." Shawn started to play the guitar softly for a few seconds, then put his mouth to the microphone.

"This is going to be something else…" Hunter said before Shawn started to sing.

"Bartender I really did it this time.  
Broke my parole to have a good time…  
When I got home it was 6 AM  
the door was locked so I kicked it in…" Shawn took a breath then continued on with his song.

"Oh my God." Matt whispered.

"She was trippin on the bills  
I think she was high on some pills  
she threw my shit out into the yard  
Then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard

And in my drunken stuper  
I did what I should have never done  
and now I'm sittin here, talking to you  
drunk and on the run

I'm sittin at a bar on the inside  
Waiting for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car  
Crashed that piece of shit and then stepped away." He looked down at his guitar, and played it. He looked back up and started singing again…

"Ya know Moe I'll probably get ten years  
So just give me beers till they get here  
Yea I know the sun is coming up  
And ya'll are probably get ready for closing up  
But I'm trying to drown my sole  
I'm tired of this life on the dirt road  
Everything that I love is gone  
And I'm tired of hanging on

She got me sittin at a bar on the inside  
Waitin for my ride on the outside  
She stole my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin car  
And crashed that piece of shit then stepped away." He played the guitar and looked back up with his huge shit grin on his face…

"Oh sweet Jesus… what is he going to do?" Randy whispered to Adam.

Shawn opened his mouth then started rapping.

"Guess it was meant to be  
Romance is misery  
So much for memories  
And now I am headed to the penitentiary  
See me on TV  
The next cop series  
I am a danger  
I guess I should have did something about my anger  
But I never learn  
Real things I don't concern  
I pour kerosene on everything I love  
And watch it burn  
I know it's my fault  
But I wasn't happy it was over  
She threw a fit  
So I crashed that piece of shit Nova."

"…Shawn raps?" Adam asked.

Randy shrugged. "I guess he does."

He played the guitar softly, and started to sing again.

"Thank god."

"And now I am going back again  
Back to the pin to see my friends  
When we all pile out that county van  
They'll ask me where I've been

I've been at a bar on the inside  
Waitin for my ride on the outside  
She broke my heart, in the trailer park  
So I jacked the keys to her fuckin car  
I Crashed that piece of shit then stepped away."

Shawn played the guitar and then started to make it fade out. He stopped and smiled at the crowd, everyone smiled and cat called to Shawn. He stood up, got off stage then gave the guitar back to his owner, saying thank-you of course. He pulled out his chair and sat back down with his friends.

"Dude that was awesome!" Hunter said. He pulled Shawn into a head lock and messed up his hair. Shawn pushed him and he let go.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome." Randy agreed.

"Yeah." Adam said.

Shawn gave a cocky smile. "I'm just pretty awesome."

Adam rolled his eyes jokingly. "Just one thing… how was that the theme song to your life… I mean I know you were an alcoholic and stuff but yeah…"

"Yeah." Randy agreed. "Last time I checked you never crashed Rebecca's car."

"And you and Becca never lived in a trailer park either…"

Shawn gave all of them a dirty look. "Fuck you guys, let me dream." He stood up and flipped his chair over then left the bar. The three of them shook their head… Shawn truly was something else.


	17. Bieber Fever

**A/N: So I haven't updated this in God knows how long. But this update is for SaneFanGirl because she wanted me to write a Kane story and it just gave me and idea. If you have any requests for this or any one shot, story or anything in general feel free to PM me and I'll be sure to write them. Review!**

Jeff was walking around aimlessly, up and down the same hallway of the hotel the superstars and divas were residing at. He didn't have much on his mind... as always, except for what he should do... and he couldn't think of anything. He was deep into thought of what he should do when somebody knocked him down to the floor.

"Oh fuck." Jeff cursed when he slammed his face into the carpeted. He flipped over to his back and sat up. He grabbed his injured forehead and he looked up to see who did it. He saw Shawn cackling like a maniac, pointing at Jeff. "You're such a shit head." Jeff mumbled at him angrily.

Shawn extended his hand and pulled Jeff up to his feet. "I am not a shit head. You my friend are the shit head." Shawn informed him.

"How am I the shit head?" Jeff asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Cuz, I was calling your name from the other end of the hallway and you ignored me."

Jeff shook his head. "Wait why are you here?"

Shawn shrugged "I don't have a life."

"So true." Jeff agreed with a laugh.

Shawn gave him a sour look then slapped Jeff in the back of the head. "Don't agree with me seriously when I'm being sarcastic,_ shit head_."

Jeff mimicked the Heart Break Kid as he mumbled the back of his head.

Shawn rolled his eyes then remembered something. "Oh. My. God. Jeff. Dude I have to show you the greatest thing ever!" He grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him along to his and Hunters hotel room. He opened the door and ran inside with Jeff behind him.

"Wait, first of all, why is Hunter here? And second of all whats so amazing? I like amazing things!" Jeff demanded.

"Hunters the GM, duh." Shawn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And hold on, the amazingness is loading." Jeff sat on the bed beside Shawn and watched the screen load with Shawn. The next thing Jeff saw was a picture of Justin Bieber with a menu list.

"Shawn... what the fuck is this?"

A huge grin came across Shawn's face. "It's only the greatest game ever; Justin Bieber Tap Tap."

Jeff gaped. "DUDE." He snatched the iPod from Shawn and looked at the screen. "Its beautiful... I love tap tap. Can I play?"

Shawn nodded. "Of course... but its kind of hard." He warned the rainbow haired warrior

"I doubt it. You've meet the king of Tap Tap." Jeff immediately went to extreme and chose One Time -which was the hardest song- He tried attempted to play but he failed epically. Shawn laughed when Jeff got pissed off and gave the iPod his angry eyebrows.

"So the king of tap tap huh?" Shawn questioned.

"Shawn, shut up."

Shawn laughed then grabbed his iPod... "Why don't you start off with the easy level first?"

"Fine, fine." Jeff played and smiled at his greatness when he got a 98% on Baby. "See, I told you I was awesome."

Shawn grabbed the iPod. "My turn." He played Down to Earth and got a 99% "HA, I'm better."

"That song was so much easier then Baby!" Jeff accused

"LIES! Baby is the easiest song! Down to Earth is the second hardest!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Fine lets have a face off; we play every song, on every level and see whos better... and the loser buys the winner ice cream, okay?" Jeff stuck his hand out.

Shawn gladly shook it. "Deal."

-Four hours later-

Shawn and Jeff had both successfully beaten Justin Bieber Tap Tap and it came to a tie, but neither of them cared... during the time they played the game, they had fallen in love with Justin's music.

"Jeff... we need that CD..." Shawn almost screamed at Jeff, while he stomped his feet around.

"Shawn, I know! I bet one of the divas have it... lets go to the arena and steal one!" Jeff said.

"YES! LET'S GO!" Shawn grabbed his car keys, and they rushed downstairs to the lobby and out to the parking lot where they saw Matt talking to Randy about something. They ignored them and went to the car.

"Isn't that your brother?" Randy asked, pointing to Jeff who was getting into Shawn's truck.

Matt sighed. "Oh shit it is... and he's with Shawn..." Matt turned his attention back to Randy. "Hunter's not here... wanna go on an adventure?"

"To get Shawn and Jeff?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows.

"No so we can go to dinner and a movie." Matt said sarcastically. "Yes of course so we can go get them!" Matt patted his pockets then he grabbed his keys and lead Randy to his car.

Randy got inside, then Matt did. "I don't like being dragged around... you can owe me for coming with you... take me for dinner and a movie."

Matt just rolled his eyes then backed out of the hotel parking lot.

"I was being serious..." Randy mumbled sarcastically.

**_{xxx}_**

When Matt and Randy arrived at the arena, Shawn and Jeff were not where in sight. "Fuck!" Matt cursed. "God knows where they could have gone by now."

Randy shrugged. "Shouldn't be that hard to find a couple of idiots."

"Yeah, you're right." Matt grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him to the arena doors.

Randy detached himself from Matt. "I don't like being dragged, _Matthew_."

"Whatever _Randall_. Let's just go find those ruhtards."

"Ruhtard...?" Randy questioned.

Matt gaped. "YOU NEVER SAW THE HANGOVER?" He shook his head. "You've missed out on life..."

"Shouldn't we go get your brother and Shawn?" Randy reminded him.

"Yeah, lets go." And so they began their search.

...

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl... one less lonely girl._

Shawn snapped his head up, "Oh my god," he whispered, "Did you hear that?"

Jeff nodded quickly, "Oh my god yes."

"Let's go find it."

"LETS DO IT," Both men went running as fast as they could to where the source of the Justin Bieber music was coming from, and they wound up in the locker room of LayCool, they barged in on the two divas singing and dancing to Justin's music. The shrieked when The Heart Break Kid and The Charismatic Enigma walked in on them.

"SHAWN!" Michelle squeaked.

"JEFF?" Layla screamed at the same time.

Shawn and Jeff exchanged glances then smiled. "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY!" The two former champions yelled, chasing the flawless pair out of their locker room, Shawn and Jeff walked them, run as fast as they could, then the two main-eventers picked up up the boom-box and the CD cover and they made their way out of the locker room.

...

_Cuz baby, U smile, I smile._

Matt groaned, "Oh fuck no..."

"What?" Randy demanded, hopefully Matt figured something out about his brother and his brothers best friend because he was sure as hell tired of it.

"I know," Matt told him, like he was insane.

Randy gave him a strange look, "Know what Matt?"

"I KNOW!" Matt ran down the hallway like a maniac, Randy just laughed and watched him go.

"He's such an asshole," Randy murmured with a laugh.

...

When Matt got all the way across the arena, he heard the Justin Bieber music at its loudest. And he knew exactly where they were. He opened up a door that was right in front of him to find that Jeff and Shawn were sitting on the supply closet leaning against the wall singing the Justin Bieber music at the top of their lungs. The two didn't even hear Matt open the door, but they sure as hell realized that he was there when he ripped the boom box out of the wall and took the CD out of it.

Both Shawn and Jeff glared at Matt, "What gives?" Shawn demanded, furiously.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed, "Why the fuck did you turn Justin off?"

"Because Jeff and Shawn, Justin Bieber is a sixteen year old boy with stupid hair, stupid music and a stupid face. He also sounds like a girl."

Jeff and Shawn looked truly heart broken, and Matt smirked, knowing he wasn't defeated...until,

"What did you just say about Justin?" Some one growled from behind Matt. He knew that voice, he gulped. He slowly turned around and his eyes were exposed to the Big Red Monster Kane. Everything suddenly hit Matt and he started roaring of laughter, he obviously thought that Kane was joking around about this whole thing. Big mistake on Matt's part... "I wasn't kidding Hardy."

Matt got himself under control, and took a deep breathe. His expression fell when he took in what Kane had said 'I wasn't kidding Hardy,' Echoed through his mind. He wasn't kidding... what was this fuckary? "Uhm... I said he was a nice boy and I liked his music," Matt put up a fake smile, along with putting his thumbs up.

Kane shook his head, "No Hardy, I see what you tried to do there... but no, don't pull that shit now tell me what you said!" He pushed Matt down, and he fell down and hit is ass on the floor. Kane went to lunge at Matt, but Matt tumbled away, then stood back up.

"OH SHIT ITS JUSTIN BIEBER!" He pointed off into the distance, and then Shawn, Jeff and Kane all looked. But they had been fooled.

"Fucking asshole... getting me excited for nothing..." Jeff mumbled, they all turned back to where Matt had been standing but he was no longer there.

"Oh that stupid mother fucker," Kane grumbled, "We need our revenge."


	18. Long Haired Curse part one

**A/N: If you follow me on tumblr (sextonhardcastlex/fyeahlonghairedchristian) you will be fully aware of how this story came about.**

Christian was studying himself in the full length mirror that he had in the bathroom of his Floridian home. He did several little times, and looked at his reflection in several different angles. Something about his appearance just wasn't right... Everything about him just seemed so... _boring_. He turned with his side to the mirror and he smoothed down his shirt. Then he turned back around, fully facing the mirror and he let out a sigh, what could he change about himself? He didn't want to do anything drastic to destroy the sexy beast that he was... then again, anything and everything would look good on Jason Reso. He laughed at his own doubts about himself, then continued to try and think of something that he could change.

Different style? He imagine himself in a variety of different outfits, but the only style that seemed to fit him, was the style that he had now. He did look damn good in the 'punk rocker' style though; his ass was suited for leather pants. But Jay didn't want to be a punk, he felt above attitude? Nah, he loved the person he was, and everyone else did too; He wouldn't want to change a good thing, would he? No, of course not. Christian almost felt hopeless with trying to figure out what he could possibly change. He was just so perfect already, and he really didn't think there was any changing to perfection.

He hung his head, completely disappointed with himself. He needed a change, but he didn't know how to change. He placed his face in his hands, and he rubbed his face in an attempt to let him think. He then dropped one hand to his side, and he took his other hand and slipped his finger through his hair. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind, and a huge smile spread across his face. He knew exactly what to change; he new exactly how to make perfection more perfect.

~3 Months Later~

Adam, Jeff, and Matt were all sitting backstage in a dead silence. They hadn't seen, or heard from Christian in three months and things were getting too weird. It was as if he just fell off the face of the Earth. Adam was going insane without his friend. Christian was the one that made having a friendship with Jeff and Shawn bearable, and without him being here, Adam wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it much longer.

"Where the fuck is Jason?" Adam finally exploded, calling Christian by his real name. "A human being just can't all off the face of the Earth without saying something. Especially with not telling me. I mean, I'm _me_."

Jeff snorted, "Maybe you're the reason he left, Captain Conceded." Jeff was about to start laughing at his own lame joke, but before he could, the back of Matt's hand connected with Jeff's chest.

"Shut it, Jeffro," Matt warned his kid brother. He didn't want Jeff doing anything that could worsen Adams already foul mood. Jeff rubbed his chest and muttered quietly about how much of an asshole Matt was. Matt rolled his eyes and ignored the younger Hardy. "Did you check his house?" Matt asked.

Adam gave Matt a disgusted look, "Of course I did Hardy. Do you think that I'm that much of a moron that I wouldn't check there?"

"No need to get pissy, _Captain Conceded_," Matt mumbled loudly enough for everyone to here.

Jeff giggled, then raised his hand near Matts face. "I REQUEST THE HIGHEST OF FIVES!" He shouted right in Matt's ear. Matt tapped his hand lightly, knowing that there was no way of avoiding this high five, and Jeff danced around.

"Matt, if you don't control your brother he'll fall off the face of the Earth just like Jay did," Adam warned with a twisted look in his eye. It was almost certain that Adam had reached the point of insanity.

Jeff stopped dancing, and he dropped his arms down to his sides. Then slowly, step by step, be backed further away from Adam, and closer to the wall behind him. "Adam, what are you insinuating...?" Finally, Jeff's back met the wall and he relaxed a little. Slowly, everything became clear. "Adam, did you kill Jay?" Jeff whispered.

Adam just starred at Jeff, then looked over at Matt, then back at Jeff. Both Matt and Adam started laughing hysterically, which deepened Jeffs fear. What the hell was going on? "So what if I did Jeff? And so what if Matt helped me? And so what if you're next!" Matt arose, and he and Adam started speed walking toward Jeff. He let out a loud shrill of a scream, then he ran out of the room in a panic. Both Matt and Adam starred at the doorway until they were sure that Jeff was out of sight, then they shared a good laugh.

"That was great dude!" Matt said before laughing some more.

Adam nodded in agreement, "We still have to find Christian though..."

_{xxx}_

Jeff had been running for a long while, he wasn't sure how he had kept going without falling over and coughing a lung out. But when the fear took him over, it must have given him the ability to run forever without dying. That had to be the only logical explanation. At this point, Jeff was running through the parking lot, he kept glancing back to make sure that Adam and Matt weren't still after him... he wasn't quiet sure what had come over them to make them turn into serial killers, all he knew was that he wasn't taking the chance to become their next victim.

He looked backward for a second too long and his body ended up colliding with someone else. Jeff and who ever he had crashed into hit the hot pavement with a loud _THUD!_ Jeff managed to sit up, and he looked up to whoever he had just crashed into. All he saw was beautiful blonde hair. It was long and flowing and Jeff never wanted to touch something so badly in his life. He watched the person dust themselves off, then the turned back Jeff, "Jeff!" They said.

Jeff just sat there, his mouth agape. This blonde haired beauty was... "C-Christian?" He stuttered. How could someone with such beautiful hair be another male? This just wasn't right.

"What's up dude?" He asked with a smile bright on his face. Before Jeff could answer, it hit him... He quickly jumped up and nearly tackled Christian into a hug. "You're not dead!" He screamed delightedly as he clung onto him for dear life.

Christian laughed a little, he was more than confused at his point, "Why would you think that I was dead?"

Jeff opened his mouth to explain the whole situation, but he decided to grab Christian's arm and drag him into the arena instead.

"Where are we going Jeff?" Christian finally asked, not even caring that he was being dragged around by the Charismatic Enigma.

Jeff looked down at Christian, and noticed his hair was flowing freely behind him. It just looked so beautiful and blonde... He needed to touch it. No, he needed to bring Christian to Adam so Adam would stop being such an asshole. Christian resisted his urge to touch the beautiful hair, and he kept going, trying his hardest not to look down at his flowing blonde locks. Finally, after a few more moments, they made it to Adam's locker room. Jeff raised his fist to the door, going to knock, but he decided to make his own kind of entrance. He pushed down the door knob quickly then he kicked the door in.

"Hardy!" Adam boomed, "What the fuck are you doing?" He arose and stormed off over in Jeff's direction. Anger was in his eyes like before, but then he looked to under Jeff's arm to see Christian being held in place there. Adam's jaw dropped when he saw his mess of long hair everywhere, "Jay...?" Adam whispered.

Christian smiled, "In the flesh bro." He broke free of Jeff's hold and latched onto his best friend.

Jeff watched this scene from behind Christian's back, his eyes laying on Christian's beautiful hair. He reached his hand out, and went to pat it but someone stopped him.

"Sttttooooopppppp!" Shawn screamed in a slow motion voice, as he ran in slow motion towards Jeff. He was moving so slow that he tripped over his own feet, and he bumped right into Jeff, and they both fell down.

Jeff sat up, and glared at Shawn, "What the fuck, Shawn?" he growled at the Heart Break Kid.

Shawn stood up, then pulled Jeff up to his feet. At this point Adam and Christian had broken apart from each other and they were staring at Shawn and Jeff with confused expressions.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam demanded.

Shawn took a deep breath, "Jay's hair." He said, they looked more confused than ever after he spoke. Shawn sighed, then continued, "Since he just grew out his hair... He has the Sexy-man-long-haired-curse. Everyone's going to be infatuated by it. I went through it, Hunter went through it, and I'm sure you two have been through it already," He explained, pointing to Adam and Jeff.

Adam nodded, "I know exactly what you're talking about... for once in my life." They both turned to Jeff, who was now staring at Christian's hair, resisting the urge to touch it.

"It looks like Jeff is already under the spell..." Shawn told them, shaking his head.

Christian just starred at the three of them, "So you're telling me that just because I grew out my hair, that everyone's going to want my dick?" They nodded, "But my hair was long before and that never happened..."

"That my friend, is because you're hotter now than you were before," Shawn told him.

"I don't know if I should be creeped out, or feel complimented," He admitted, laughing nervously.

"This is not a good thing..." Adam finally said. No, the sexy-man-long-haired-curse wasn't a good thing in the slightest.

"Why? Everyone will want me. I'm down with that!" Christian said, smiling brightly.

Shawn snorted, "You say that now..." he just walked away.

Christian shrugged, this was going to be a good thing... or so he thought.

**A/N: So, is this curse good or bad? Review for quicker updates!**


End file.
